battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grenadier
| mindmg = 24 | maxdmg = 36 | range = 1-3 | lof = Indirect | notes = }} Overview The Grenadier is a useful early game infantry unit, able to use indirect fire to attack the second or third row on the battlefield, even if blocked by a blocking unit in front of it. In addition, they deal Explosive damage. However, they suffer from limited ammo capacity and huge reload time once their ammo is expended, they are also fairly fragile units. In early levels from when Riot Troopers appear until Mini Tanks become available, these are the best unit to kill those pesky Riot Troopers and other Armored units. Once upgraded, Flashbangs can be issued to the Grenadiers after conducting the proper research. Flashbangs cause mininal damage but in turn come with a handy 100% stun ability which may also affect units adjacent to the target. Its unlocking of a second ability slot coincides with the unlocking of the Flashbang attack, therefore making the attack instantly usable, as opposed to having to wait for the slot to be unlocked. It's third attack, the'' Incendiary Grenade'', become available at Rank 3. Although this attack does not do as much instant damage as the Small Grenade , due to its DoT it will do more damage overall, although this is offset by its rather lengthy three turn reload. A fourth attack, "Handful of Grenade", becomes available at Rank 4. The Grenadier will make 3 separate attacks at the selected center space, with a chance the grenades will deviate towards one of the adjacent spaces. This attack's ammo use pretty much makes the Grenadier a one-trick pony, since the player could gamble doing 150+ damage on a single target at Rank 5. This unit is unique due to the fact that it has''' FOUR''' different attack types, and can inflict both stun and burn damage. Attacks Grenade= | cost = | notes = }} | dot = 8 → 3 | dottype = fire | dotduration = 3 | cost = }} | ammoused = 3 | ammorequired = 3 | range = 1-2 | lof = Indirect | notes = These are 3 individual attacks, that will focus on the center square with a chance to hit an adjacent square instead. }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 4 |uv2 = 6 |uv3 = 7 |uv4 = 8 |uv5 = 10 |uv6 = 13 |goldreward6 = 264 |notes = }} Cost Updates 2.2 * Rank 2-5 promotion requirements not reduced. 2.0 * Primary attack Range increased to 1-3 1.5 * Weapon upgrade option, Incendiary Grenade, added. * Flashbang now applies Stun status effect, and offense increased slightly. 1.4 * Weapon upgrade option, Handful of Grenades, added. * Second ability slot unlocked at Rank 2. 1.3 * Weapon upgrade option, Flashbang, added. * Healing costs reduced: 425 gold and 4 iron to 255 gold and 3 iron. Gallery File:Grenadier promotion 3-4.jpg|Rank 4 Promotion costs. Trivia *Despite the fact that there is a gas mask covering his entire face, the Grenadier is somehow able to pull out the pin of a grenade with his teeth.